Runaway love
by ProudToBeSlytherin
Summary: Amber and Dan are THE couple. You know, the one that everyone wants to be? But Amber has a secret about her family she's been keeping from her beloved Dan. What happens when he finds out what it is? 19 year old danisnotonfire x OC


*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*  
><em>Now little Lisa is only 9 years old She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold Why she's all alone and ain't never met her family Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy.<em>  
>*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*<p>

They'd been dating for eight months. Things were starting to get serous between the two of them. They were both commuted to the relationship, neither seeing an end to it any time soon. They were insuperable. At night, he was staying up thinking about one day proposing to her. At night, she was staying up thinking about her dream wedding which, of course, included him. That's what made it a dream. His name was Dan Howell. Her name was Amber Davis. They were the perfect couple.

One weekend, she'd invited him over to spend the night. Her mother was away in a three day business vacation. She'd just wanted to be with him. They spent the whole weekend in each other's arms, as close to each other as they could possibly get. Most of the time they were just laying in her bed, holding each other tightly. They loved each other. It was an unspoken understanding between the two of them. They never said it because they didn't need to. It was obvious in the way they looked at each other. It was love. On Sunday, they were just sitting on the couch when the front door closed and her mother walked in.

"Amber!" She screamed. The girl jumped to her feet and looked at her mother with wide eyes. This was a nightmare. Soon, her mother had grabbed Dan by the shirt and had thrown him out of the house. Then she turned her vicious gaze to her daughter. "You slut," she yelled, slapping her across the face, "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone."

"I'm sorry mother." Amber cried. She was slapped again.

"You go to your room right now. You're not getting dinner tonight." She hissed. Amber quickly ran up the stairs and into her small bedroom. She heard the door lock from the outside.

She looked at herself in her full body mirror. The small girl with black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin who looked at her disgusted her. Resisting the urge to punch the mirror, she sat down on her bed and cried. She was getting used to being hit. What made her so upset was that she knew her mother. And she knew she'd be forbidden to see Dan ever again. Dan was her life. He was everything she ever needed. The thought of never seeing him again broke her heart. She got out her blade and pressed it along her skin until crimson ribbons ran down her arm. It was beginning to become a daily routine. Get it, cry, cut, and go to sleep. So she laid her head on her pillow and let sleep take over her.

After a nightmare, she bolted upright. Even in a dream being without Dan made her heart ache. She wrapped herself up in her blankets. More then anything, she wanted to see him. As if almost on cue, she heard her bedroom window open. A very tall, very skinny figure slipped through and into her room. At first Amber was terrified. Why not? Someone sneaking inter her room in the middle of the night is scary. But as they walked closer to her bed and knelt down, she knew it was her savior.

"Hi love." Dans voice said. She felt his lips on hers briefly.

"Dan what are you doing here?" She asked. Dan took her hands and pulled her to her feet. He securely held her in his arms.

"I'm taking you to my house." He said, "I saw what she did to you. I can't let you be here knowing you could get hurt."

She looked up at him. He finally knew. He was the last person she wanted to find out. Amber didn't want him worry about him. "Dan, you don't have to worry about me."

"Amber, I will worry about you because... Because I love you." She smiled at him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'm taking you to my house. Weather my parents like it or not your staying with us. I'll help you pack, ok baby?"  
>The two of them packed a bag with some clothes and a few things she wanted to bring with her. Then they slipped out her window and climbed down a tree.<p>

Dan grabbed her hand and they ran to his car. It was as if they were in a cheesy romantic comedy. Their footsteps echoed along the streets. Getting in the car, they shared a kiss before they drove to his house. They lived about fifteen minutes away from each other. It was fifteen minutes if "I love you" and "everything will be okay". Once at his house, they quietly snuck inside and made their way upstairs to his room.

"We don't really have a guest room." Dan said shyly. "Y- you can sleep in my bed. I c-can sleep on the floor."

Amber wrapped her arms around his torso. "I want to be as close as possible to you, Dan." She said. So the two of them curled up next to each other in his bed and stared into each other's eyes until they both fell asleep.

For once, she knew everything would be okay.


End file.
